Wake Me Up
by waterfalljefferson
Summary: Michael thought his love Waterfall Jefferson died when the demons fell from Heaven. He believes hes dreaming when he sees her alive. MichaelxOC oneshot OOC Michael


**~Previously~**

"Lucifer, does Michael like me?" she asked, as they lay back in the soft grass. Lucifer chuckled.

"Of course he does," he answered. "My brother has liked you since you came to be."

"Oh." She smiled to herself happily.

"Speaking of," Lucifer grumbled.

"Hello Lucifer," Michael said, nodding. "Waterfall, it's nice to see you out so late, what with the rules saying you must be home before sunset."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Lucifer laughed. Waterfall arched an eyebrow.

"You never break rules though, Lucifer," she said.

"I was kidding."

Michael scowled at him.

"I wasn't paying attention to the sky, I guess," she said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright, mind if I join you two?" he asked. "Now that you're already here."

"Stay please," Waterfall said, patting the grass beside her.

"Is my little brother being good?" Michael asked, glancing at Lucifer. "My favorite little brother of them all."

"As he always is," she answered, nudging Lucifer playfully.

"Well Lucifer, you should go, I think Father asked for you," Michael said. Lucifer sighed and stood, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I've got it," Lucifer said. "Stay with Michael, Waterfall. My Father wouldn't be happy if you were out anyway, remember?"

She nodded.

Lucifer disappeared and Michael dropped down to his knee. He crossed his hand over his chest and took a deep breath. "I have loved you since I met you, and I want you to stay beside me in Heaven forever. I know this is sudden, and obviously unprecedented, and perhaps a little improper, but I need you to know."

Waterfall smiled. "I love you too. And I want to stay with you forever. I will too, don't you know?"

Michael took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Thank you."

**~The War in Heaven~**

"I can't hold him down any longer!" Michael shouted. Flames shot through air, the acrid smell of sulphur and ash piercing the archangel's nose. Lucifer writhed under him, the angel blade within reaching distance of his hand. Lucifer fought, though tears and blood.

_ finished off a few dissenting angels. The constant crackle of lightning made it impossible to hear.

Lucifer managed to squirm out from under Michael. He grabbed the angel blade and raised it.

"Michael!" _ screamed, eyes widening. She ran up behind Lucifer and wrapped her arms around him, holding him back. "No, Lucifer please, you don't have to do this!"

"I do!" Lucifer shouted through his sobs. "I'm right! I know what these things will do and you can't stop me from destroying them!"

"Yes I can!" _ yelled. Michael stumbled to his feet and opened the portal to the ground beneath. Lucifer wrenched himself out of her grip and ran for Michael. Michael pushed him into the hole and Lucifer grabbed _. Michael reached for her but it was too late, she was gone.

As she fell, a piercing cold met her. Her white, white wings glittered with frost. She let out a pained wail. Lucifer fell alongside her, unconscious. He was still bleeding terribly. His own black wings fluttered in the icy gale. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Even if he was evil and wrong, he was still her friend.

They crashed into the ground with a loud crunch. _ felt dizzy when she stood up and before she even took two steps, she passed out.

She woke up, not knowing how long she'd been knocked out for, and feeling cold. She shivered. Lucifer was still beside her on the ground, the warmth of heaven lingering on his quickly-cooling flesh. She shook him. "Lucifer. Wake up."

He didn't stir. She kept moving. There was no time to waste here. He wasn't one she desired to tangle with anyways. She was angry with him, but too shocked and broken to confront him.

Michael sat embittered beside his Father's throne, tears streaming down his face. Anger washed over him in waves.

"Michael, you must forget. This world is full of loss, and we cannot regain what has disappeared. She is gone now, you must follow orders. Command your garrison with wisdom and strength, keep them trained. This war will come again, you must wait for it."

"But Father, she's not lost, she's-"

"Michael." His Father looked him in the eyes. "Let her go."

Michael nodded. "I understand Father." Though he didn't want to let her go, he had to. It was his Father's command.

His Father's word ruled all. And Michael would follow it without question. He would be a soldier of the Lord and he would be the best of them all, so that next time, he would defeat the one who took his _ away from him.

**~Present Times~**

_ swished around the ice at the bottom of her glass. Thunder rumbled above and lightning struck the middle of the road. People screamed and car wheels squealed. She shot to her feet and rocketed out the door. She forgot to leave a tip on the table.

Lucifer strutted down the street, snapping necks and flipping cars.

"Lucifer!" _ screamed. "Lucifer look at me!"

Lucifer turned his head, his eyes full of surprise. "_?"

"It's me," she said, approaching him carefully.

"I look a little different don't I?" He twirled a finger in the long brown hair. "You like it, or is it a little too boyish?"

"Lucifer." _ looked at the carnage around her. "Is this just for _fun_? Do you hate people this much? What happened to you to make you so hateful? Why must you change so often?"

Lucifer looked slightly hurt, but more angry at _. "The other broken toy, the other fallen angel. You have an opinion too? Well, you ought to keep it to yourself." He snapped his fingers and _ disappeared.

She found herself at Stull Cemetery. Why, she didn't know. Lucifer never gave reasons, not even when they were little.

The storm clouds cleared away and a fiery figure appeared in the sky. It crashed in front of Lucifer and he looked away from the brightness. He held up his hands as if to shield himself from the heat.

"Lucifer."

The fire died away, revealing his older brother.

"Michael." Lucifer sighed.

"We are to meet in the chosen field, remember?" Michael asked.

"I do, but rules are meant to be broken," Lucifer said mockingly.

"You will be there soon, prepare for the wrath of Father and I both. I have my own reasons to be angry with you, Lucifer." Michael vanished.

"To Stull Cemetery we go," Lucifer rolled his eyes and teleported as well. He didn't want to fight, but there was no choice.

_ was reading the names on the tombstones when she heard a crash and a bitter laugh.

Lucifer was relentlessly beating Dean against the hood of the Impala. _ had associated plenty with Dean before, helping on small cases and giving information about the whereabouts of the other angels.

Lucifer blinked and looked into the Impala, his fist quivering in the air. _ approached the two quietly.

"It'll be okay Sammy," Dean said through split lips and swollen cheeks. "I'm here. I'll always be with you. It's okay."

Apparently, Sam was still in there somewhere. He cast the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to the ground and began chanting. The earth opened up and his knees shook.

A familiar figure appeared. Tall stature, the same blue eyes and tawny hair and rounded face.

"Michael?" _ barely choked the word out. It wasn't really him, was it?

Sam launched himself into the pit.

"No!" Michael shouted, but Sam was already gone. He was dragged down with Sam. _ was struck into shock.

Michael was alive.

Castiel appeared, tending to Dean and comforting him.

But _ had a mission, she couldn't worry about humans now. She had to free Michael.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Crowley gave her a tight hug. "It's been a while lass!"

"I know, I've been caught up in business with the Big Man."

"Ah, Lucifer." the King of Demons clucked his tongue. "How can I help you?"

"I need to get down to the Cage."

"Oh, you don't want to do that." He pressed a finger to his lips in thought. "If you're desperate I think I could-"

"I need to."

Crowley arched an eyebrow. "Well you're determined. May I ask why?"

"Michael's there."

"Oh," he chuckled. "The lucky man."

_ laughed. "You could say that."

Crowley held out his arm. "Shall we?"

_ nodded and took his hand. They flashed down to Hell. _ hissed in pain. It had been a while since she'd been there. Her wings, though not exposed, felt like they were on fire.

"There's your door," Crowley bowed. "No charge, it's on me."

_ rolled her eyes and managed a smile and a playful punch as she turned the lock.

Michael and Lucifer were battling violently. Sam's soul was curled against the wall, _ could see it. She debated whether or not to help him when she was interrupted.

"Well, look at her!" Lucifer smirked. He was back to his old form, the blonde hair, blue eyed, sore covered Lucifer. "What a lovely girl!"

"_?" Michael asked in disbelief. He dropped his fists and ran towards the open door. Lucifer rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam.

"It's just you and me now buddy," he smiled darkly, looking at Sam's pristine white soul. _ ran in and grabbed Sam and his soul before slamming the Cage shut.

"Michael," _ shouted. "Come on."

Michael took her hand and they flashed up to Earth. Dean lay on the bed sleeping and Castiel sat on the couch, watching television.

Or porn.

_ supported Sam and let him sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Fuck off Cas," Dean growled. "I'm sleeping."

"Dean?" Sam asked with a shaky voice. Dean shot up.

"This better not be a damn dream," Dean grumbled. He rubbed his eyes.

"Cas is Sam here?" he called.

Castiel tore his gaze away from the screen and he nodded. "And so is Michael and _."

"Sammy!" Dean tackled his brother, tears escaping his eyes.

"Let's go," _ murmured.

Michael took her hand and they vanished off to a field somewhere.

"_?" Michael asked coldly. "Is it you?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked, smiling.

Michael's stoic face didn't change. "It's good to see you again."

"Aren't you happy?" _'s face fell. "Michael are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't!" _ slammed her fists into his chest. "Michael, don't you remember me? _?"

"Father always told me to forget. This world is full of loss, and we cannot regain what has disappeared. You were taken away from me. Now all I do is fight in the name of my Father. And I cannot grow attached to you, it is against the established rules."

"Michael?" _ felt her eyes fill with tears. "Michael you're not you anymore. Where's the fire in your eyes? Why are you so cold?"

Michael shook his head. "This has nothing to do with you. It's not personal, _."

Her name rolled off his tongue like it used to. It was a foreign word to him.

"I must train for the final battle. Grow up a little _. I would have thought you'd have grown out of these foolish childish desires."

"You promised me you'd love me until the end of time! You promised me! You told me you'd always be there for me, and that we'd be together in Heaven. We can still do that."

"Promises can be broken."

Michael felt his heart shift when _ stepped back from him, shaking her head. "I thought this would be different. I thought I'd see you again and we would finally get to be together."

"I'm a soldier."

"I wasn't just _gone_. I wasn't lost."

Michael remembered those words leaving his lips so long ago. She turned away from him.

"You're dead Michael. You're dead."

Michael felt the urge to reach out to her. He resisted it.

"You're nothing like I remember. You aren't who I fell in love with and swore my allegiance to. You aren't the angel I gave everything for. You are just a golem." The tears welling in her eyes spilled forth.

"_, don't cry. I have not changed."

"You have! Don't say you haven't. What ruined you? Why-"

"YOU DID!" Michael roared. "You were ripped away from me and I missed you so dearly. I tore my heart out for you. I spent months trying to find you on this Earth but you were gone. And I promised my Father I'd forget what I'd lost. I lost you!"

The rage and betrayal and sadness was obvious in his eyes. They were glassy with tears. He clenched his teeth.

"I thought you were dead," he murmured.

_ looked at him in shock.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him with strong and barely controllable emotion pouring forth. Sadness and love and rage and desperation all melted into one.

Michael returned it, the dam breaking, all his pent up love spilling forth and against her lips. It was the first time he'd been truly happy since she fell. He'd trade anything for it, even his allegiance to his father and his wings, just for her, if that's what it took.


End file.
